hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Day.1
'day.1 '''is the first chapter of ''Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary Suzume Yosano, the manga's protagonist, is told by her father that due to his work, she has to move into Tokyo to live with her uncle. After much protest, she arrives to the train station, but gets lost after her uncle tells her to find her way to his house alone, since he is still working. She ends up fainting in the park from the heat, after which a strange man that she had encountered earlier in the station carries her to her uncle's home, as he knows him. They eat lunch together, during which the odd man calls her "Chun-Chun." Suzume starts school the next day, and there, she is talked about by various students. She then hears the nickname "Chun-Chun" once more, and upon looking at who had said it, spots her homeroom teacher. Long Summary Suzume Yosano, the protagonist of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei, is thinking about a star that she saw in the middle of the day when she was a child. The scene skips to a classroom where her teacher is taking attendance while she's lying on the roof of the school building, skipping classes and staring at the sky. Yasuo, one of her classmates and friends, comes to tell her that the teacher was furious with her not coming to class. She tells Yasuo that she was on the roof wondering if it was possible to see stars in broad daylight. He tells her that it’s a fact that stars can only be seen during night, and then asks her if she would come eat dinner at his house for a special occasion. She denies the request because her father was getting paid for his job on that day, and they were celebrating with sushi for dinner. While Suzume walks back home from school, she describes how normal the town that she’s living in is. Every day follows the same routine without any change; however, she felt something would end up surprising her when she got home. She was right, and during dinner, her father said that he had to relocate to Bangladesh due to work and that Suzume’s mother would be going with him too. She would need to live in Tokyo with her uncle Yukichi and go to school there. Suzume gets angry and tells her father that she can live alone perfectly fine in her own house without having to move to Tokyo. However, Suzume ended up having to go to Tokyo anyway. She gets sent off with a warm goodbye from her friends and her family. Once she reaches at the train station in Tokyo, she feels completely overwhelmed by the difference in her town and the vast city. She calls her uncle on the phone to tell him that she reached the station, but her uncle tells her to try and get to the house by herself because he was still working. She starts to follow the directions to the exit, but a man bumps into her and she almost falls down. She is caught, though, by a weirdly-dressed man. He starts bombarding her with questions, like how she was carrying way too much luggage and that he could help her take it to her house. Suzume freaked out and ran away, but she ended up getting lost. After asking several people if they knew her uncle, which they did not, Suzume sat on a park bench and started thinking about the time when she was a child and she saw a shooting star during the daytime. She also wondered if she could even see the sky because of all the tall buildings in the city, but then falls asleep. Suzume wakes up in her uncle’s house, where her uncle tells her that she fainted in the park behind the house, and the weird man she saw earlier at the station carried her home. The man knew Yukichi, apparently, and after seeing his number in her cellphone and calling him, brought her to her uncle's house. He told her that "Yuki-chan" responded to the call and hurried home at that exact moment. Suzume realizes that the “weird guy” wasn’t as weird as she thought, through this incident in which he displayed kindness. They realize that it was afternoon and Yukichi tells them to sit down to eat lunch. Suzume, as she had never had so much food, begins to drool. The odd man tells her that he bought banana bread and not a cake because they were out. Suzume suddenly starts eating and says thanks to Yukichi and the other man for the food, as well as calling it delicious. After lunch, the other man leaves and Suzume waves to him goodbye from her window. He waves back, but he shouts, “Bye, Chun-Chun!”, a nickname that he suddenly gave to her. She then begins to wonder why that man even knew Yukichi, and wondered if he was Yukichi’s boyfriend. Suzume gets dropped off at school the next day by her uncle, and he wishes her good luck. The other kids at school start judging her, but Yuyuka , another classmate, defends Suzume by saying 'it’s not good to do that'. Some of the high schoolers also mention that "a new girl arrived" to a boy named Mamura, but he says that he doesn’t care. As Suzume walks down the corridors of the new school, she gets called “Chun-Chun” by her homeroom teacher. She turns around and realizes that it was the weird man that carried her to her uncle’s house from the park, and is promptly shocked. Alternate Covers Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters with Colored Cover Pages